Guardian Angel
by Kanami-chan
Summary: Kotarou has now graduated high school and is applying college at Tokyo University. Without his angel, Kotarou doubts that he can pass. Will Misha help him in his time of need even though he can't see her?


Guardian Angel

"Kotarou-chan! Kotarou-chan! Wait for me!" A blonde, long-haired girl ran steadily. She was about five feet and 3 inches tall with bright red eyes and a very cheerful attitude.

A man who looked like a college student stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "Um, do I know you? You seem very familiar ma'am!"

The girl pouted and walked closer to him. "Kotarou-chan, don't tell me you forget who I am! It's been only four years since we left Joudai Middle School! We all went our separate ways because Ten-chan had to go to America because there are better doctors there who could cure his dad and I went to a separate high school because we moved to Okinawa but now I'm back! Ten-chan will be back too! His dad's been healed! He called me yesterday!"

Kotarou took a step back. "K-K-Koboshi-chan! You grew so tall! I mean, four years ago you looked like you were in 5th grade! But lookit you now!" He said jokingly and gently pushed Koboshi. "This is great! Once Ten-chan comes back, it'll be like the old times." Kotarou gently smiled but deep inside, he wanted to jump for joy.

He missed his closest friends. They were inseparable since they were kids but fate had drawn them apart. He also couldn't forget his Misha-san. The perky angel who changed his whole life. She was the first girl who truly made him happy and the first girl who stole his heart.

"I'll ignore the short comment! Kotarou-chan, you've changed a lot too! You've grown taller and more handsome!" Koboshi laughed. "Anyways, Kotarou-chan, do you want to come over to my place and eat dinner with me? I'm alone there now and I'm kind of lonely!"

Kotarou frowned. "Sorry, Koboshi-chan, I have to study for entrance exams for the whole night. I'm applying for Tokyo University. I know it's quite far and it's quite hard in that school but I got to try! The entrance exams are tomorrow so I have to pull an all-nighter. Maybe next time after I'm done with the tests."

Koboshi smiled but deep inside, she was really disappointed. "Okay! Good luck on Tokyo U., Kotarou-chan! I'll be cheering you on from afar!" She waved her hands and ran the opposite way.

"Heh. Time to study now!" Kotarou opened up his Calculus book and notes. He began to read everything he had learned since grade school until he was tired. "Misha-san..." he spoke quietly to himself. "You always helped me when I get a really hard test like the one tomorrow. Every time, you help me, I always pass. Without you, would I even stand a chance?"

The next morning, Kotarou woke up at his alarm clock. The day was still young but he had to get ready. He packed all his things including his notes and books. He rushed to the bullet train and he took a deep breath.

He opened the large doors that lead to the school and looked at the paper of the classroom where he needed to go to. "Room 256 is my testing place huh?" When he found the class room, he took a deep breath once again.

"Your name sir?" The teacher looked at him and the paper where all the students who are taking the exams.

"Kotarou Higuchi." He gulped. The teacher looked at the paper once more and nodded. He pointed to an empty seat on the back and gave him his test. Kotarou sat down on his seat, took his pencil, and started to answer some questions.

When there was only forty-five more minutes until the test is over, Kotarou froze. _"I-I can't do it. The test is too hard! I'm not prepared yet!" _he thought to himself.

"_You can do it, Su!"_ A voice in his head echoed. It was a very angelic yet childish voice. He recognized that voice somewhere.

"M-Misha-san!" He looked around but he didn't see Misha.

"_Take down that testy westy and show the whole world that you're smart! Su!" _The voice spoke again. Kotarou smiled. He remembered that Misha always helped him in these kinds of exams.

"_You're not alone anymore, Su!" _He felt like the sky had smiled on him. "Misha-san… You were always here with me, right? You never really left me alone even when Koboshi-chan and Ten-chan left me. You were always with me. Thank you, Misha-san, now I do know that I'm not alone anymore. I'll always look for a piece of heaven." Kotarou whispered with a gentle smile and went on with his test.

After Kotarou was done, he opened the doors outside and smiled at the sky and the sun. "I feel great! I feel like I've already passed the test!" He stretched and yawned a bit.

He looked at the sky once more and smiled gently. "Thank you, Misha-san, my angel, my sweet angel." He said and then his eye opened widely. For a second-just for a second, he saw a glimpse of Misha smiling at him with her huge wings and a white dress. He saw her as an angel. He smiled and continued to walk home, knowing that he's not alone anymore. He knew that his guardian angel was watching him.

The end


End file.
